Images may be generated and processed to provide actionable information. Known methods of generating and processing images are resource intensive and, for at least some portable devices, may result in shortening battery life by approximately 90%. To conserve or manage local resources at the portable device, at least some known portable devices transmit each image to a cloud-based server for processing. Transmitting each image, however, may consume a lot of bandwidth, increase communication costs, and/or increase latency.